Question: Felix took $8$ pictures each day during his family's $7$ -day trip to the Grand Canyon. How many pictures did Felix take all together?
We need to find the total number of pictures in $7$ days. We have $7$ groups of ${8}$ pictures. We can write this as $7 \times {8}$. We can picture $7$ groups of $8$. $7 \text{ days}$ $1 \text{ day}$ $7 \times {8} = ?$ Felix took $56$ pictures all together.